


Warmth and Comfort

by JiangxiRose



Category: Window in Love with a Star
Genre: A Bit Of Angst From A Window, A Story From A Window's Perspective, Gen, Portland Oregon, this was for a school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangxiRose/pseuds/JiangxiRose
Summary: A window seeking the warmth and solace of a star.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Warmth and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm tremendously sorry if you find an error or some dumb typo! I have checked over this a gazillion times and doubt there are, but...If there are then feel free to leave a comment! This was a school project, and I decided it was quite an interesting prompt. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also, this is very off the beaten path of what I usually write. I will be writing Feyre + Rhysand, Jude + Cardan, and maybe Rowan + Aelin one-shots in the future!

It all started on a gloomy day in the heart of Portland, Oregon. I was used to these kinds of bleak days and was not at all surprised when it started drizzling slightly. I enjoyed looking up to the sky and seeing the majestic clumps of dense, ashen clouds barely illuminated by the sun lurking behind them. It was difficult to imagine a clear sky since it had been so long since I had seen one, but today felt somehow different, almost as if that beautiful ochre orb was going to break through the enclosure of those puffed, smoky clouds.

_I so desperately wished I would see the wondrous sphere of warmth and luminosity._

I occupy a window wall on the southern side of Portland, and have a fantastic view of the charming townhouses. After a matter of minutes, I watched as a young boy, no older than ten, strolled out of the sea green townhouse across from me, accompanied by his snowy Pomeranian. He then proceeded to step in every puddle in his path, making sure no puddles were left untouched. Which left his blue jeans soaked, and his pearly t-shirt flecked with umber. Moments later, he turned the corner and disappeared from my view.

Immediately outside of me, is a broad, prickly evergreen tree which sways with the passing winds. Under either side of me are small mahogany planters holding budding bright coral _Daylilies_. The air was luscious, filled with the vast aromas of Earth, signaling that the storm was coming to an end. As a result of the storm, a softly-hued rainbow formed to the left of me. It’s pale colors modestly amplified by the dark clouds behind it.

Not long after, as if the rainbow were beckoning it, the heavenly, now golden disk broke through the surface of the equally stunning clouds. Brightening what felt like the entire world, and finally bringing the sunshine I missed so dearly. At last, it was _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a pretty quick read, and just a start to my hopefully successful writing in the future. I absolutely adore constructive criticism so leave as much as you want. :)


End file.
